


It Could Be Nice...

by SlytherinBB07



Series: Safety Net [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Feels, Fluff, I couldn't stop ok, Mama Stilinski is amazing and wonderful, Stiles has the coolest aunt in the entire world, This is my new personal head canon, and I'd love to share it with you, awesome Sheriff is awesome, because this is not going to leave me alone regardless, can you guess who?, let me know what you think, or if you want more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 21:18:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinBB07/pseuds/SlytherinBB07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey, uh... it’s the machine, B, what the fuck am I supposed to say?”</p><p>“Well I think not swearing may be a good start, Faith. Tell them your name, and why you’re calling so they don’t think you’re some psycho. Good Goddess woman.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Could Be Nice...

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbeta'd, all mistakes are mine, and I do not own either Teen Wolf or Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Faith would have been in Buffy so much more if I did. ... that sounded dirtier than I meant it to... oh well. Enjoy.

Aug 10th, 2004  
Deputy Stilinski arrived home after a graveyard shift to an empty house, Ade and Stiles both already gone for the day. As he was storing and locking his gun and ammunition, the phone started ringing, by the time he’d finished and managed to find the cordless, the machine had already picked up. After the tone an unfamiliar female voice cleared her throat before speaking, dulcet tones that sounded Bostonian in nature.

“Hey, uh... it’s the machine, B, what the fuck am I supposed to say?” she asked, her voice slightly muffled, as if she’d turned away from the speaker. Another, lighter female voice answered with an obvious Southern Californian accent, even further away.

“Well I think not swearing may be a good start, Faith. Tell them your name, and why you’re calling so they don’t think you’re some psycho. Good Goddess woman.” Adam could hear the eyeroll and allowed a small smirk through his confusion.

“Dammit, fine, right, uh. Hey, right said that already. This is, uh, Faith, Faith Lehane, and uh, I’m calling for uh, a Adam Stilinski. I, dammit!” she cut off in exasperation.

“Faith!” the other woman scolded.

“Right, swearing, sorry. This is so stupid, but uh, apparently you might be my brother, or uh, half-brother, technically, I guess, so, if you could maybe give me a call back, I’d, uh, fuck it, I should not be so jittery, you’re just a guy that my supposed father had with some lady who wasn’t my mom and I’d kinda like to know for sure, just to see if I actually have any family in the whole damn world. So, up to you if you call me back, and whatever. 555-762-3442 if ya decide you want to. Bye.” Adam sat down with a heavy thump, glad that the couch was there as he wouldn’t have been able to take even a few steps.

“Wonderful manners Faith.”

“Shut the fuck up, B.”

End of message.

Adam replayed the message 12 times before making any kind of decision, he’d never had the greatest relationship with his father, who’d been an absentee at the best of times. The woman didn’t sound like she was much younger than him, which didn’t surprise him, he knew that his mother hadn’t been the only woman in his life, ever, though, as far as he knew, she was the only one he’d married. 

She, Faith, also didn’t seem to be sure that his father was even her biological father at all, and he was tempted to just ignore the entire message, he really didn’t need anymore complications in his life right now. Stiles had just been diagnosed with ADHD, Ade wasn’t feeling well at the moment (he was secretly hoping she was pregnant again and just hadn’t realized it yet. Despite Stiles’ energy and attention span, he’d love to have another one.) and he’d just gotten a promotion and pay raise at the precinct, perhaps he could even run for Sheriff in the next couple of years. However, the more he listened to the message, the more obvious Faith’s longing for family became, it was something he could understand, his father had never been around much, and had died just two years ago, and his mother had passed on when he was only twenty. He was an only child, and had no extended family to speak of. It was a big part of the reason he wanted more kids, he didn’t want Stiles to ever feel that type of loneliness.

Two hours passed as he sat in the same spot on the couch, still in his rumpled uniform, hitting the replay button, before he finally grabbed the cordless phone and dialed the number he’d memorized. He paused before hitting send, then hit end, and dialed a much more familiar number, exhaling deeply as his wonderful wife answered.

He quickly explained the situation, hoping for some direction, which, of course, meant that he received none.

“Adam, honey, this woman is potentially your sister, if you decide that you want to know for sure, to meet her, I will be right there with you the whole time. The only concern I could possibly have is how much of a relationship she’ll want with all of us, and what kind of an influence she’d have on Szczeonsny, but that’s something that can be figured out later. Do what you feel is right.”

“Ade, you are the most infuriating, frustrating, perfect woman I’ve ever had the pleasure of knowing, and I hope you know that you’ve been no help at all.” he informed her, hanging up to the sound of her laughter at his expense.

He dialed the number again, staring at the digits for a minute before pressing send and bringing the phone up to his ear. Listening with baited breath, Adam isn’t sure if he wants her to pick up or not.

“It’s Faith, whacha need?” her voice is the same, but much more casual, less nervous than on her message, which makes sense. He cleared his throat with sudden difficulty.

“Uh, Faith, it’s Adam Stilinski. I, uh, I just got your message.” he winced at his bumbling, nerves riddled tone.

“Oh, whoa. Hey. I didn’t actually expect... Shit, sorry, uh, thanks for calling me back.” the tension in her voice was suddenly back.

“Yeah, I, um... yeah, of course.”

They sat in silence for a few seconds.

“So, this is fucking awkward, huh?” Faith breaks it, and Adam can’t help but laugh in agreement.

“I have to agree with you there. I don’t believe I’ve said “uh” so often since middle school.” he tells her truthfully.

“Right!?” she exclaims, “Hell, I’m sorry for that message, man. I sounded like a fucking idiot.”

“No, no I, I think it’s perfectly understandable, given the circumstances.”

“Ha, yeah. What did you... did you want to... I’m willing to pay for whatever tests you might... Fuck this is so weird.” she finally says, not finishing her earlier statements.

“Well, uh, how... Do you want the test? My father was... well, let’s just say I don’t find it unbelievable that he fathered more children. I, I think that confirmation may be nice, but I don’t find it necessary, if, it’s up to you.” he smiled at her snort of laughter.

“It’s, uh, shit, it’s been a long time since blood meant much to me, but, uh, but I do still think it could be, I mean, fuck, it could be nice to have some kind of blood family left.” Faith says, an edge to her voice as though it physically pains her to admit that.

“Ok then, we should do a blood test then, do you have a specific lab you’d like to use, or...” he left the question hanging.

“Yeah, yeah actually, my company could take care of it in house, if, if that’s ok with you?” Leaving him wondering what she did for a living, she didn’t sound very old, maybe late twenties, certainly not older than him.

“That’s just fine. When did you want to do this?” he asked.

“Uh, I’m actually out of the country right now, but I could be in Cali in a couple days.” she said, giving him more questions he didn’t think he had the right to ask yet.

“Perfect. Just let me know where to go, I’ve got an fluctuating schedule so I’d need a little heads up.”

“Right, yeah, I can do that.” she told him simply.

“Maybe, uh, maybe you’d like to have dinner with us when you get in?” he asked, before he could chicken out, knowing that Ade would want to meet her.

“I, shit, I’d like that.” she sounded suspiciously close to tears, but he decide to ignore that.

“Great.” Adam really wasn’t sure what else needed to be said at the moment.

“Yeah.” she paused. “Well, I’m, uh, I’ve gotta get back to work, but thanks for... Yeah, thanks.” she trailed off uncertainly.

“Yeah, it was good talking to you Faith.”

“You too. Uh, bye, I guess.”

“Yeah, goodbye.”

He hung up, thinking she was right, it could be nice.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my head cannon, and I have a full blown story currently writing itself in my head, but I think this is all I'll post for now, unless I know that people want to read more. So, ya know, let me know. You know were the button is. Thanks for reading, regardless. 
> 
> Also, I chose Szczeonsny as Stiles name because, well it fits, and the meaning (lucky) made me laugh cruelly at the irony.  
> Mama Stilinski's full name is Adelajda Felicja which means "noble sort" and "lucky" respectively. The Sheriff calls her Ade (pronounced ah-dee) because he can't pronounce her full name (and neither can I).


End file.
